


Calming down

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla finds a new way to calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming down

Layla was pissed. People scattered as she stomped towards the RAW GM's room, she'd just lost her title and she needed...she needed...The Brit had no idea what she needed but she burst into AJ's office without so much as a knock, hurt and anger etched across her face.  
AJ jumped, standing up quickly as she saw Layla standing in the doorway angry tears running down her face, "Lay..."  
The now ex Diva's champion slammed the door behind her before crossing the room, a hand tangling in the GM's hair the other going to the small of her back pulling her flush against her body. She put everything she could muster into the kiss. All the pain, all the anger, everything. Then just as suddenly as the kiss started it ended. AJ looked at the older woman he eyes wide, she was already panting with need, her girlfriend just smirked before swiping the various things off of the desk before once again claiming the Geek Goddess lips. AJ was more than happy to respond, knowing what was coming as Layla pulled away from the lip lock and pushed her back wards onto her desk. Biting her bottom lip she looked up at her, not saying a word as her girlfriend started to undo her shorts.  
The Jersey Spitfire had never seen Layla like this, a part of her told her she should be scared but it was only a tiny bit. She knew Lay would never hurt her and this angry side of the Brit turned her on. Raising her hips she smirked as her shorts were pulled down her legs and over her sneakers. Layla chucked them behind her before returning the smirk, sliding her hands up her smooth legs.  
"You look so beautiful like this." Her voice was a small whisper and as AJ went to reply to made her move plunging her tongue inside her making her cry out in pleasure. She trailed her tongue up to flick over her clit, pushing two fingers into the sprawled out woman, moaning slightly at just how wet she was.  
AJ's hands tangled in Layla's hair, her hips bucking up slightly as she let out a mixture of whimper's and moans not even caring that her girl hadn't locked the door, all she could focus on was the sensations she was feeling from Layla's 'attack'.  
"Oh God Layla, yes."  
The Brit looked up, her fingers still pumping in and out of her,  
"Just so you know, I'm not stopping until we're kicked out baby."  
And with that she returned her tongue to the GM's clit, suddenly feeling a lot calmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
